Mission: Draken "Weed Pulling": 6/30/2016
Participants: Orochi Draken Tittle: Weed Pulling Mission Draken Orochi: Draken was lightly sleeping in his rough little mattress shifting his body to the right side of his bed so no sun light would beam him in his eyes. When a sudden loud ringing sound went off in his left ear, slightly moving his body to the left just enough to peek out the corner of his left eye to notice the sound was coming from the circular alarm clock that sat on a small night stand that came up to the same height of the bed. He would turn over on his back while slowly moving his upper body upwards so he is sitting up in his bed, shifting his tiring glare towards the alarm and stretches his left arm out to stop the annoying ring. Draken then grips the alarm dragging it towards his face to see it was 7 o’clock in the morning, he place the alarm back on the night stand. He would slowly pull his dark sheets that covers the lower half of his body to the right side of the bed uncovering his pale white legs, he moves his legs to the left side of his bed so both feet are planted to the ground. Quickly lifting himself off the bed and walking down the hall of the orphanage while all the other children are sleeping and turns to the left hands side of the hallway to enter the boys bathroom just across the girl's. Draken would walk up to the mirror and notice that he has light dark circles appearing under his snow white blue eyes on his pale skin and his jet black pulled back hair was tied back with a dark small rubber band to prevent messy bed hair every morning he wakes up. He would walk towards the showers and take a warm shower to refresh himself that would last for 25 minutes due to the orphanage having little hot water. He would dry himself off with a light blue drying towel and began to get dressed and comb his hair back to its original shape, he walks back to his night stand and grabs his tools. He walks out of the orphanage and he heads to one of the mission boards located near the academy, and notices there’s a D ranked mission called “ Weed Pulling”. Draken decides it is a good mission to start out with seeing as it is his first mission. He grips the bottom of the flyer and tears it of the board. He then examines the flyer for an address and makes his way to the old woman’s home. Draken Orochi: Draken would stop by a mini market to buy a small pack of gloves with the small amount of money in his pockets. After his stop by the store he continued his search of finding the address that was located on the lower left hand side of the flyer, Draken walks up to the front door of the house and quickly dragged his right hand to the center of the door and gently performed a few knocks on the door and notice this is a old wooden door. He would have waited a few moments before he heard slow footsteps approach the door, the old lady slowly opens up the door and see would ask him an a pleasant tone what is he doing here. Darken hold up the flyer that was in his left hand with information on it about the “ Weed Pulling” mission, it would take a minute for the old lady to read the flyer and she would show him the way to the garden where the weeds were located. The old lady pointed out that the weeds were growing near the left hand side and warned Darken that there were a few flowers over there along with weeds so he had to be careful of what he was pulling out of the ground. He then pulled two disposable glove out his jacket pocket and put them both on his hands and made his way into the garden to start pulling. Draken Orochi: Darken see the old woman head back to her front door he would wait to hear the front door close before getting down to business. He enter the garden through the front entrance path and carefully made sure to not step on any of the flowers that were hand planted by the old lady. He made that the gloves were on his hands properly before he continued his way to the right hand side of the garden. Darken had spotted one of the weeds that had grown close to a spot of freshly planted flowers, he would squat down so that his left knee would be on the ground to help keep his balance while his right knee is bent a 50 degree acute angle. He started to bend his upper body down wards while he reaches his right hand out towards the first weed tightly gripping it while his left hand is placed on his left knee. With some of his might he pulls the weed out along with so of its roots. Darken uses his left hand to dig into his ninja pouch and pulls out a kunai and cuts the roots off so it can’t grow back, he would put soil over the hole where he pulled the weed. After a few minutes he had found four more weeds and repeated his same actions. Draken Orochi: Draken would have small rips in his gloves along the line of the fingers and the palms from continuously pulling weeds out of the ground and cutting the roots, so he took the gloves off his hands and quickly balled the gloves up in his right hand and shoved them into his right black jacket pocket. Then using his left hand to pull out another pair of gloves from out of his left pocket and puts the pair of gloves on quickly show he can get this mission done quickly as he noticed it was the wrong day to wear his short long sleeve black jacket. After he places the gloves on his hand he looks to his left hand side and looks a the small pile of weeds he had pulled out and would fail to notice that one of the weeds he had pulled and cut from its roots that were in the ground was actually a freshly planted flower that the old lady had mentioned to him about and warned him not to touch. Draken Orochi: He quickly began to try and search for the spot that this flower was originally planted at and replant it before it is too late. Luckily he finds the spot and uses his left hand to pull out the kunai he has been using to cut the roots from his ninja pouch to repeatedly stab the ground in order to make a hole big enough to place the flower back in. Darken uses his right hand to gently grip the flower so that it is not damaged anymore, he then applies the left hand to the flower so he could gently place the flower above the hole hoping that no more damage will come to it. He then removes his left hand from underneath the flower to gently sit it into the ground, he removes his right hand from around the stems of the flowers. He gently pushes the soil from the hole he dug to cover the roots of the flower and gently used his right hand to pat the soil down to turn it back to its original state. Hoping the old lady wouldn’t notice her flower has been pulled from the ground. Draken Orochi: Darken finishes up his mission by pulling the last two weeds out of the area were they grow the most and separates their roots so that they can’t come back. Darken then places his left hand on his left thigh and pushes himself off the ground so he can get back to his feet. He walks up to the house to grab a bottle of what seems to be weed killer and then would use his right hand to grip the trigger and starts spraying it around the path and edges of the garden to prevent anymore weeds from popping up. Darken places the weed killer back near house and notices a canteen of water. He uses his left hand to grip the canteen and sprinkles it over the flowers especially over the one that was dug up. Darken makes way up to the front door of the house and quickly dragged his right hand to center of the door and gently performed a few knocks on the door and notice this is a old wooden door. He would have waited a few moments before he heard those same footsteps as before. The old lady slowly opens the wooden door and Darken would use his right index finger and point to the garden showing the old lady that he is his mission. She slight bows her head downwards as a show of thanks for him taking the time and doing this task her, the old lady would sign her signature on the flyer showing that he completed the mission that was given. Conclusion: Mission Complete